Prince Ahrin VI
Ahrin VI was Prince of Leorius and a warrior for his species. Ahrin fought with his strength and respect. He was trained from the beginning to protect those he loved and his people. He was leaving the kingdom after being kicked out by his own father. Ahrin then joined a small group of other fighters and fought with them. All of them sadly died and then he later joined Rebel Origins. Leaving The Kingdom One day when his father King Tycon II was drunk and unreasonable he kicked out his son after the loss of his wife Queen Jynx. Ahrin was brokenhearted and left the kingdom for good. Ahrin found a small group of warriors. He was respected for being Prince and his most loyal companion was Lutus Brandale. He was a strong warrior with tiger head. Ahrin and Lutus fought together a long time. After some years they tried to come back to the kingdom to take over the throne, But what happened? Taking Back The Throne Ahrin, Lutus, Fie and Gori when to the castle to take back the throne for his sick father. His father was to power-hungry and needed to be stopped. Ahrin went into the great hall and screamed to his father: "This ends here! You have caused too much pain already!". "I am King!! You have nothing to do here, you're no longer prince in this kingdom!". Ahrin step toward him and said: "Father, You have rights to lead this kingdom... but you can't banish me for the cause of my mother... I have my rights to be Prince, to be in this castle! And you know that don't back away from your family!!". King Tycon looked down in the ground and then shouted: "GUARDS!! ARREST THEM!!! NOW!!!". Ahrin and the others was captured and brought to the prison-holes. Ahrin later escaped and saved Fie but it was too late. Gori and Lutus was executed. Joining "Rebel Origins" After the execution of Lutus and Gori, He and Fie left the group to find their own way of living and life. They were still hunted by the guards of the kingdom and it didn't take long until they found them. Fie was brutally killed and this was "it" for Ahrin. He found a group named Rebel Origins and went to the leader Marie Claire. She promised him his justice and his kingdom back. After This After all the events that had happened to him Ahrin was the person who didn't want to take his losses to heart, it was the thing that it had to happen. "I don't care about the people in RO, but I DO care about those who are my friends. They are my friends who care about me and it was the things that I had to do. I love all those who love me. It doesn't matter anymore that my friends and wife is dead, its down the way and its the way that we fight for. And we fight for those who are now about it."